Drow Agents
The Drow are known the utilize a large range of specially trained field agents, the known categories of agents tend to have received training in an interdisciplinary capacity, combining lesser elements of a variety of classes. This means that the majority of Drow agents are less skilled in the individual aspects of their training than a member of one of the more traditionally focused classes would be, but compensate for this with their increased flexibility and an abundance of cruel ingenuity. The secretive nature of the Drow means that little information if known about the skills of these agents, only a very small number of the existing classes have been identified and many more may be encountered. The identified classes are as follows: ☀Venorik Sargtlin (Silent Warrior). Ostensibly fighters with training in stealth and poisons, these skilled combatants place a premium on both combat skill and knowledge but have traded the wide ranging proficiency and heavy armouring of traditional fighters in favour of a degree of stealth and skill in poisons. ☀Barra Lassrinnuss (Shadow Tamer). These stealthy agents combine traditional wizardry with limited self defense training, their focus ,however ,is on stealth,poison use, and illusion magics. ☀Bln'hyrr (Deceiver). Masters of lies, this agents are highly skilled in deception and diplomacy. A class primarily filled by non-drow, these agents excell at subterfuge and surprise attacks, easily outmatched in a one on one fight they rely on crippling attacks, surprise and trickery. Most who encounter such an agent do not know they have done so until it is too late. The known specifics of the skills and training regiments of said classes are given below: Venorik Sargtlin (Silent Warrior) Role: Venorik Sargtlin'' ''blend stealth and raw combat strength into one, they are frontline fighters who use poisons and sneak attacks to initiate a fight and gain the advantage. Trained in a wide variety of skills at the cost of proficiency with heavier armors and shields, they typically eschew face to face deception in favour of avoiding being seen altogether. Hit Die: d8 Skill ranks per level:6+Int Starting Wealth: 4d6 × 10 gp (average 140 gp.) In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 gp or less. Class Skills: Acrobatics(dex), Climb(str), Craft(int), Disable device(dex), Escape Artist(dex), Knowledge(all), Linguistics(int), Perception(Wis),Profession(Wis),Ride(dex), Sense Motive(Wis), Sleight of Hand(Dex), Stealth(Dex), Swim(Str) Class Features: Weapon and Armour Proficiency: Silent Warriors and proficient with all simple and martial weapons. They are proficient with light armour and shields, but not tower shields. Sneak Attack: If a Silent Warrior can catch an opponent when he is unable to defend himself effectively from her attack, she can strike a vital spot for extra damage. The Silent Warrior's attack deals extra damage anytime her target would be denied a Dexterity bonus to AC (whether the target actually has a Dexterity bonus or not), or when the Silent Warrior flanks her target. This extra damage is 1d6 at 1st level, and increases by 1d6 every two rogue levels thereafter. Should the Silent Warrior score a critical hit with a sneak attack, this extra damage is not multiplied. Ranged attacks can count as sneak attacks only if the target is within 30 feet. With a weapon that deals nonlethal damage (like a sap, whip, or an unarmed strike), a rogue can make a sneak attack that deals nonlethal damage instead of lethal damage. She cannot use a weapon that deals lethal damage to deal nonlethal damage in a sneak attack, not even with the usual –4 penalty. The Silent Warrior must be able to see the target well enough to pick out a vital spot and must be able to reach such a spot. A Silent Warrior cannot sneak attack while striking a creature with concealment. Studied Combat With a keen eye and Malicious mind, a Silent Warrior can assess the mettle of his opponent to take advantage of gaps in talent and training. At 3rd level, a Silent Warrior can use a move action to study a single enemy that he can see. Upon doing so, he adds 1/2 his Silent Warrior level as an insight bonus on melee attack rolls and as a bonus on damage rolls against the creature. This effect lasts for a number of rounds equal to his Intelligence modifier (minimum 1) or until he deals damage with a sneak Attack, whichever comes first. The bonus on damage rolls is precision damage, and is not multiplied on a critical hit. A Silent Warrior can only have one target of studied combat at a time, and once a creature has become the target of a Silent Warrior's studied combat, he cannot become the target of the same Silent Warrior's studied combat again for 24 hours. Studied Combat damage does not stack with sneak attack damage, in cases where both are applicable sneak attack damage takes precedence, even if the roll results in a lower damage total than would have been achieved through studied combat. Bonus Feat: At levels 4 and 8 a Silent Warrior receives a bonus combat feat in lieu of a talent. Evasion: A Silent Warrior can avoid even magical and unusual attacks with great agility. If she makes a successful Reflexsaving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, she instead takes no damage. Evasion can be used only if the Silent Warrior is wearing light armor or no armor. A helpless Silent Warrior does not gain the benefit of evasion. Talents: Starting at 2nd level, a Silent Warrior gains one talent from the rogue talent list. Talents marked with an asterisk add effects to a rogue's sneak attack. Only one of these talents can be applied to an individual attack and the decision must be made before the attack roll is made. The rogue Talent list can be found here: http://www.d20pfsrd.com/classes/core-classes/rogue/rogue-talents (Silent Warriors do not have access to the advanced talents list even at 10th level) Uncanny Dodge: Starting at 5th level, a Silent Warrior can react to danger before her senses would normally allow her to do so. She cannot be caught flat-footed, nor does she lose her Dex bonus to AC if the attacker is invisible. She still loses her Dexterity bonus to AC if immobilized. A Silent Warrior with this ability can still lose her Dexterity bonus to AC if an opponent successfully uses the feint action (see Combat) against her. If a Silent Warrior already has uncanny dodge from a different class, she automatically gains improved uncanny dodge (see below) instead. Improved Uncanny dodge: A Silent Warrior of 9th level or higher can no longer be flanked. This defense denies another rogue or Silent Warrior the ability to sneak attack the character by flanking her, unless the attacker has at least four more rogue or Silent Warrior levels than the target does. If a character already has uncanny dodge (see above) from another class, the levels from the classes that grant uncanny dodge stack to determine the minimum level required to flank the character. Category:Class